Traitor
by Kurohi Tenshi
Summary: this story is an rp between me and Kuroi Hihane [SasuOC & ItaOC] OCs based off us guess who's who rated T for language and 'other' things in later chappies
1. Chapter 1

hey all i hope you enjoy this story . it was a RP, or role play, story me and Kuroi Hihane wrote together R&R

-------------

**Chapter 1**

Kuroi and Kurohi ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They both knew the snake sanin would catch up quickly if the didn't move fast enough.

Kuroi watched with amusement as Kurohi adjusted the knocked out boy on her back, his raven hair ruffled in the wind as the two girls leap from tree to tree. His head bobbed lifelessly on her shoulder and his arms hung just inches from brushing her chest.

"Quit, laughing and run faster!" shouted the younger girl. Kuroi snickered and picked up the pace. She knew a familiar blonde would pop out at any time.

-------

Just as Kuroi knew the hyperactive knucklehead blonde appeared shouting, "Oi, I could take Sasuke-teme for you Kurohi."

Kurohi just shook her head and concentrated on keeping the unconscious boy on her back as she ran from the messed up man who wanted Sasuke's body.

_I have to protect him while he is in this state;_ she thought firmly, _I promised Tsunade-sama I would._

As Kuroi picked up the pace with Naruto and Kurohi behind her she thought,_ I bet the only reason Kurohi won't let Naruto take Sasuke from her is because she has this huge crush on him and wants to protect him so he will be grateful to her. _

Kuroi caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, "GET DOWN!"

A giant barrage of kunai and shuriken flew at their forms. Seeing Naruto wouldn't get down in time, she leapt and jumped on top of him.

"I see you were able to avoid my trap," said a voice from the shadowed trees.

Kuroi and Kurohi looked up and spat the same thing, "Kabuto."

Kabuto walked out of the shadows and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at asshole!" shouted Kuroi.

"Oh your precarious position, Kuroi," Kabuto stated.

"What d-..." Kuroi looked down to see that she was still on top of Naruto, who was blushing beet red, sitting slightly below his stomach. Kuroi jumped up as quickly as possible blushing slightly and walked over to a laughing Kurohi. Naruto got up slowly and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Shut up Kurohi!" Kuroi snapped at Kurohi, who shut up right away knowing she'd get pummeled if she didn't.

"Okay anyway...Give me Sasuke and I won't have to hurt you." Kabuto took a step toward Kurohi who took a step back.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE SASUKE!!!!" Kurohi yelled as she took a firmer grip on the unconscious boy's legs keeping him on her back.

"Give. Me. Sasuke." Kabuto said slowly, as if he were talking to five-year-olds.

"And if we say no?" asked Kuroi with malice in her voice.

"I'll have no choice but to kill you all," replied Kabuto as he pulled out a single kunai.

Kuroi cursed under her breath, "Kurohi, Naruto and I'll get you an opening, then Naruto you follow her out I'll deal with him."

"I'm not letting you fight here alone, Kuroi" shot Naruto. Kuroi glared at him.

"I'm older, so you don't have a choice."

"Naruto just drop it," hissed Kurohi, Sasuke was feeling heavier than usual...which wasn't a good thing," besides Kuroi can take care of herself."

"Enough of your talk! Fight or perish!" shouted Kabuto who broke into a horde of hand signs, Kuroi soon followed

"Chakra stealing technique!" shouted Kabuto as his palm glowed blue. He charged at Kuroi, whom barely dodged.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" shouted Naruto as five other Naruto clones popped up. "CHARGE!" they all yelled.

"Go Kurohi!" shouted Kuroi who was busy building up chakra into her right arm, readying herself for the Raishi. (lighting soul)

Kurohi shook her head yes and leapt into the trees with the unconscious Uchiha on her back, but he wasn't the only one with Uchiha blood lurking about.

"The silver haired one right Itachi? She's the one that Deidara was talking about?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, leader wants us to capture her...again and the kyubi boy," agreed Itachi.

Kuroi now had enough chakra to split Kabuto in two; she just had to get there.

"Naruto, MOVE!" she shouted, her palm was engulfed by a white chakra, which changed her hand into a large clawed paw.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she caught the silver haired man off guard.

Blood splattered all over the ground, Kuroi had hit him but...

"K-Kuroi-nee-san," stuttered Naruto. A kunai was plunged deep into her stomach.

"G-go N-naru-to," spat Kuroi as she coughed blood. Kabuto's dead form fell to the ground and Kuroi stumbled back gasping for breath.

Naruto didn't know what to do, run after Kurohi and Sasuke-teme or help Kuroi-nee-san.

Then two figures appeared and all went dark for his thoughts.

Meanwhile, as she ran as far away as possible, Kurohi felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. So intense was the pain that she gasped and stopped abruptly almost dropping Sasuke in the process.

_This means only one thing,_ Kurohi thought in panic,_ Kuroi is hurt and badly from the feel of things. _

Kurohi looked around worriedly, contemplating on whether to go back or keep going. Then she heard in her mind Kuroi's voice, 'You've got to get Sasuke out of here before Orochimaru comes. Go now!' Kurohi made up her mind then and there...she would keep going.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like we bagged us a wolf and a fox!" chuckled Kisame as he hoisted Naruto's knocked out form over his back.

Kuroi growled as her vision swam, Itachi looked to her like half of his face was melted.

"We've had a hard time recapturing you, Kuroi," he said softly.

"Go to hell Itachi-san, like I care," spat Kuroi, she silently thanked God that Sasuke was with Kurohi and far away from Itachi. She really didn't need another revenge filled speech right about now.

"Missed ya, puppy," added Kisame with a toothy grin, "and so has Deidara."

Kuroi shivered at the thought, blood leaked from her wound, she stared down at the kunai embedded in her stomach stoically.

"Well what are you waiting for, pull it out darn it!" she commanded to Itachi, whom glared at her.

"I can't remember, that attack freezes my arm for four hours and I need to hold myself up with the other," she instructed.

Itachi gave a sigh of annoyance and bent down to hold her upright with one arm and with the other he grasped the kunai. Then without warning or a three second countdown he ripped it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BASTARD! THAT HURT!" she shouted in the Uchihas' ear.

Itachi's eye twitched in anger. "You're healing yourself," he murmured icily as he let go of her.

Kuroi glanced over at Naruto who was knocked out on Kisames' shoulder.

"You better not hurt him, I have to look after him for Kakashi or I get in deep crap," she said and began to repair herself.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the shortness. enjoy and please read and review

------------------

Chapter 2

She didn't even have to feel it; Kurohi heard the scream miles away. She knew she had to go back. She found a cave where no one would find Sasuke and put up a genjutsu for precaution. Kurohi then unlocked the first two inner gates to give her unmatchable speed and turned around and practically flew back to where the fight with Kabuto began. She was there in minutes and the sight she saw shocked her beyond comparison.

There was Kisame with Naruto on his back and Itachi holding Kuroi up with one hand and holding a kunai in the other.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!" Kurohi shouted.

All three of the jounin looked up and Kurohi could see the mixture of surprise and rage on Kuroi's face.

"Kurohi...it's not what it looks like..." began Kuroi with a sweat drop but the fuming black haired girl had already began her attack.

"MIZU RYU NO JUTSU!" she shouted and flashed through hand signs. Kisame grinned.

"You're a feisty one," he said and raised Samehada.

The ground around Kurohi's feet grew terribly dry as an enormous dragon emerged from it.

"DIE!" she shouted and launched her attack.

_'That's gonna drain her of all the remaining chakra she has_,' thought Kuroi, she looked up at Itachi whom was staring at Kisame.

"Don't kill her," said Itachi emotionlessly, "knock her out...but don't kill her. We have what we came for."

"Itachi..." whispered Kuroi as she stared in disbelief at the Uchiha. He turned his red gaze back to her, "Why?"

Said Uchiha said nothing but proceeded to pick her up. Surprisingly gentle holding her with an arm about her waist.

"Like I said,' _we have what we came for_.' you and Naruto-kun," replied Itachi.

--

All the while Kurohi surged her dragon at Kisame.

"Sorry little kitty but your water jutsus are nothing against mine," he said and with one hand recreated a dragon of water twice the size of Kurohis'.

"No..." she said before she was blown away from the rush of water. She was smashed against a tree and was immediately knocked out.

--

"Leader said I could go though, why do you need me back?" asked Kuroi, she gasped as Itachi pulled her against himself to shield her from the cool blast of the water.

"..." Itachi looked at her briefly before gazing at Kisame standing over the other girls form.

"She's out cold," replied Kisame. Kuroi growled.

"She better not be dead, fish, or I'll scale you alive!" she threatened and never noticing that Itachi had not let go of her.

"Let's go," said Itachi.

As all of this is going on, there is someone hidden amongst the leaves. As soon as Kisame and Itachi are gone, Kisame carrying an unconscious Naruto over his shoulder and Itachi gently holding a wounded and confused Kuroi as they made their way back to the Akatsuki base, the Copy nin rushes to check on Kurohi.

"Kurohi... come on get up." Kakashi said to the out cold girl while shaking her gently.

Kurohi stirred slightly only half-conscious, "Huh...wha-...Kakashi...-sensei...?"

"What happened...Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Akatsuki... Sasuke...fine...hidden...a mile...north..." came the halting answer.

"I'll get Sasuke then come back to get you." Kakashi stood up and bounded off into the direction in which Kurohi indicated and thought, 'wait ...where's Kuroi?'

-

Meanwhile halfway to the base, Itachi and Kisame have taken a break at Itachi's insistence for Kuroi's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

can i just point out that Kurohi acts a whole lot like me and yes i can be that blonde. --;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

'That S.O.B. went back with them!' fumed a distraught Kurohi, she punched the ground.

"Ow...the ground's hard," she whined and nursed her wounded hand.

"Wow you're a smart one," came a mocking voice and a rustle of bushes. Kurohi immediately perked up.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted and tried to run to him but her legs didn't work, so she fell flat on her face.

Kakashi, whom was right behind Sasuke, chuckled softly.

"You never change," he said running his hand through his silver hair.

"Speaking of people who don't change, where's Kuroi?" asked Sasuke.

Kurohi went red in the face.

"THAT MORON LEFT WITH THE SHARKFACE WONDER AND THE UGLY WEASEL!" she screamed.

Both men were blown backwards.

- With Akatsuki-

"I told you Itachi, I'm fine quit poking me with that thing," growled Kuroi.

"No you're not now be quiet and let me work," he grunted.

"OOOOOWW! That hurts! Quit it you're pushing too hard!" cried the silver haired girl.

"That's the way this kind of thing is," he answered shortly and continued pushing.

"Um...could you please not talk like you're having...well you know," said Kisame as he slapped a hand to his face. Kuroi and Itachi looked at him.

Kuroi whipped him off.

"Up yours fishface," she growled, "Ow! Itachi easier!"

Itachi was currently trying to stop the bleeding of Kuroi's wound, she had repaired the internal stuff but the outer wound still flowed with blood, by applying pressure with a piece of gaze.

Kuroi still didn't have use of her one arm so Itachi had to keep her upright.

'He said Deidara wanted to see me but why is he so concerned?' she asked herself.

The ebony haired youth looked over at her, his hair almost long enough to brush her shoulder. Soft warm breathing pressed against her neck and cleavage. Red flushed her cheeks. His black eyes stared into hers. He slowly came closer to her face; his hand left the gaze and began to wander downwards.

Kuroi and Kisame gasped as Itachi's hand pressed against the inside of her thigh.

"...Kuroi..."

-

"I'm so sorry."

Kurohi kept apologizing for almost blowing them into the river she sat by.

"It's okay; now tell us what happened to you when you left Konoha."

Kurohi was still upset that Kuroi had gone with shark face and weasel boy but as she continued to explained what happened, her anger turned to tears and she finally broke down at the end and started sobbing.

Sasuke held her tight and comforted her until she had no more tears to cry. Then all of a sudden something hit her.

"OMG I totally forgot about Naruto. The Akatsuki freaks knocked him out and took him. They want the fox demon." Kurohi said in a rush.

"Damnit," Kakashi cursed. Sasuke just went rigid with anger. They all looked at one another and in an unspoken agreement leapt off to find Kuroi.

-With Akatsuki-

Kuroi was in shock at what Itachi did. Her shock turned to a mixture of outrage and an emotion she wasn't familiar with but there was a fluttering in her stomach that wasn't caused by the wound.

SMACK!!

Kuroi slapped Itachi hard across the face and then quicker than one would think possible with her wound, Kuroi tackled Itachi and started to kiss him fiercely. Kisame watched and sweat dropped as he saw that Itachi seemed to be 'hard'.

"Ahem," Kisame cleared his throat.

Itachi broke his make out session with Kuroi to glare at Kisame, "Don't you need to refill the water bottles."

"But I al-- oh right," Kisame turned to go; "I just remembered I do need to fill the canteens." As he started walking he said, "Don't be too hard on her now, ya hear. We still need her." Kisame laughed as Itachi tried to throw a shuriken at his head but being in his current condition missed.

Kuroi, fed up with waiting, took off Itachi's cloak and threw it beside them. Then she started to do things that made Itachi moan with less than disguised pleasure. Next...Well let's just say things got really steamy.

--

'Nuuuh…what's all that noise? I'm tired who's being so loud,' thought Naruto as he stirred a bit, slowly waking up.

The blonde haired boy found himself face down in the dirt with a splitting headache. His vision was blurred.

'Pervy sage…who's there?' he wondered, slowly his eyes focused, and then he was chilled to the bone.

There…

In front of him…

Was Kuroi-nee-san…?

MAKING OUT WITH ITACHI UCHIHA!

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!?????" Shouted Naruto trying to get away from the two hormone induced teens.

Itachi quickly pinned Kuroi's almost half-naked form to himself and whipping out a kunai.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kuroi as she tried to get Itachi's hand out of her shirt. Said blonde was rolling on the ground both Itachi and Kuroi looked at each other then at the blonde.

"Oh," grunted Itachi who then zipped up his pants. (He and Kuroi didn't do it but…lets just say that hands were…roaming.)

"My eyes…ugh…my eyes… your worse than pervy sage…augh!" cried Naruto. Kuroi sweat dropped and crawled over to him.

"H-hey Naruto it's not what it looks like…" she began.

"NO OF COURSE NOT! HE WAS JUST CHECKING YOUR PULSE…ON YOUR CHEST AND YOU WERE JUST MAKING SURE THAT HIS P-!" Kuroi quickly shut him up with a hand to the mouth.

"Speak a word of what I did and you'll be eating ramen through a straw," growled Kuroi.

Naruto nodded with tears in his eyes.

-With Kurohi and the others.-

Using Pakkuns' nose and Kurohi's ability to sense auras they quickly ran from tree to tree in hopes of catching up with the Akatsuki, well almost all of them.

"Kakashi-kun I think I can keep up now," growled Kurohi who was riding piggyback style on Kakashi's back.

"No, Kurohi I told you before you need to save your remaining aura," the silver haired man replied.

Kurohi huffed but didn't say anything. Why couldn't Sasuke-kun carry her?

A cold wave seemed to smack into her, "There up ahead. That's where they are!" she cried.

Both males leaped down from the trees and onto the ground.

There in front of them was a freaked out Naruto and Itachi and Kuroi lip locked again.

All three shuddered. Gawd this mission sucked.

* * *

review please 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto...i dont own Kuroi...the only thing i do own is Kurohi...i dont even own the whole idea only half

* * *

Chapter 4

Kurohi got down off Kakashi's back and crawled over to Naruto who was withering on the ground.

"Hey knucklehead keep it down!" Kurohi hissed at him.

"B-but look at them...they look like they're eating each other's faces!!" Naruto whined.

"Just shut up dobe." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes you are acting like a three year old." Kakashi stated.

Itachi and Kuroi still were sucking face not noticing the others hiding Naruto in the bushes.

Sasuke shivered, this was getting bad.

They looked like they were going to do it in front of everyone.

That was until, "Aw come on you still at it Itachi?" came Kisame's voice from behind them.

"This really isn't a good time. There are people hiding in the bushes taking away our captive," explained Kisame

'Oh shit!' thought Kurohi, 'what are we gonna do now?'

"I think it's best we leave." came the almost inaudible whisper in Kurohi's ear.

Sasuke grabbed her and flung her on his back like she was nothing and started to run with Kakashi and Naruto on his heels.

Itachi and Kuroi then decided to come up for air, just in time to see the group depart.

"Thanks a lot assholes for coming for me too!" she shouted and took off after them, while fixing her clothes. Itachi looked at Kisame and then they were all off.

After a few minutes of running Kuroi caught up with Sasuke and started yelling at Kurohi while they ran.

"Why the hell didn't you get me?" Kuroi yelled.

Kurohi grinned, "You looked a little busy, and I figured you might want to stay."

Kuroi just had a look of pure amazement, "Yeah, I do want to stay." she said amazed at her discovery.

"But...I need Naruto! So KAYYYYYYYAAAAA!"

A large ball of fire erupted from her palm and Sasuke and Kurohi just gasped and jumped down to avoid it.

As soon as they hit the ground they were off at a breakneck pace while Sasuke made the hand signs and shouted Chidori as blue lightening churned around the hand that he thrust at Kuroi.

Kurohi was crying and hanging on for dear life to Sasuke completely out of chakra. Then all of a sudden she felt something well up inside of her and it wasn't fear or sadness...it was strength and rage.

Kurohi jumped off Sasuke's back.

Chakra, very much unlike her own, built up around her and she felt a new power blaze through her. As she felt chakra build up in her right hand Kurohi shouted, "TRAITOR!!!!!!"

Kuroi's eyes widened.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kuroi as she made retarded movements with her arms in an attempt to fly away.

Itachi and Kisame then leapt out of the trees to the ground, while grabbing Kuroi and landed about the group.

Kakashi immediately pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"You won't get Naruto, Itachi!" he growled

But Itachi wasn't listening to him; no he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Get your hands off me Itachi we need to fight!" shouted Kuroi as she tried to get away.

"No," answered Itachi totally ignoring everyone else, including the fuming black-haired one with extreme chakra output.

"What you to scared to let your traitor girlfriend fight me?" Kurohi asked with malice in her voice.

Itachi's eyes flashed Sharingan.

Kuroi sighed, and then pried his arms off of her.

"You are way too overprotective Itachi; let the pup fight if she wants." Kisame said. Itachi growled but let her go.

"Fine but I get to fight Kakashi." Itachi said while taking a step towards the copy nin.

Kuroi watched the two begin to battle and Naruto and Sasuke take on Kisame.

"I'm sorry Kurohi...but..." began Kuroi

"No I don't want to hear any excuses. You are a traitor and you know it. NOW FIGHT OR DIE!!" Kurohi growled as she ran towards Kuroi. As she dodged, Kuroi thought she saw tears glisten in Kurohi eyes.

"I've always been a traitor Kurohi, but I would've been an even worst traitor if I ignored my heart," she explained as she dodged and swerved to miss Kurohi's attacks.

"I don't want to hurt you or Naruto, please just let us take him," she pleaded while landing a punch to the other girls' jaw making her back up.

"Never! I will never let you take Naruto!!" Kurohi shouted as she brushed at her bruised jaw.

"Then..." began Kuroi as she closed her eyes and let her body sway with her chakra, "I'll have to get through you to get to him." Her eyes flashed silver, to and honey gold and her muscles contracted.

Slowly and with great uprising in chakra levels she transformed. From woman to wolf, she ripped through her own clothes to change.

What stood was a 6 foot wolf with piercing silver eyes and it was as white and silver as the moon, blue decorations were printed on her face and two tails swished behind her.

The first thing Kurohi felt as she watched her former friend change was a great fear that immobilized her. Then the strength and rage returned along with the completely different purple chakra that filled her body with enormous strength.

_'It matters not what you do, I am stronger,' _growled Kuroi.

"So you think." Kurohi hissed back

Naruto and the rest turned to see what was becoming of the females to be amazed at such transformations.

Sasuke and Itachi simultaneously took a step towards the women but Kakashi and Kisame both held back their respective partners.

"Let them fight their own battle." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"The Pup can take care of herself and you know that." Kisame said to Itachi.

_'Heh heh heh, compared to me pup you are nothing, no matter if you do awaken what lives within you,_' snarled Kuroi

The group turned back to fighting their enemies and let the two females be.

Kurohi started, "What lives within me? Is that what this purple chakra is?"

Kuroi chuckled deeply. _'You know not what lives within you? Foolchild, within all is a creature of power, you just must give it a shape, now do just that so we may fight!'_

Kurohi was confused but she let the powerful purple chakra envelope her and she felt herself start a transformation.

* * *

please review or suffer the wrath of the plot bunnies

me: plot bunnies ATTACK!!!!

Plot bunnies: but we dont wanna

me: ...-falls over in defeat-


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the shortness and the late update. enjoy! reveiw please

* * *

Chapter 5

Kurohi's body swayed with her chakra just like Kuroi's did with her transformation. She felt a creeping sensation travel up her body and she transformed into a 6-foot tall jaguar that was as dark as a moonless night with red markings around her face. Her face contorted, her muscles felt terribly strained and her body was tense.

'_It…hurts…'_ she growled.

"That's because it is your first time transforming, as you do it more often it will hurt less," added Itachi from behind her. She decided to believe him and ask later how he knew.

'_AHAHAHAHHAHA! Finally at last!'_

Kisame and Itachi both smirked, so she was able to do it.

Kuroi swayed her tails about her and grinned with large teeth able to smash bones in a blink.

'_Now let's end this,'_ she challenged.

_'Yes_,' replied the black jaguar who slowly circled the wolf.

Kurohi jumped at Kuroi and tried to slash at her face with her massive paws. Kuroi leaped up out of the way and came back down in a furry of teeth and claws.

Sasuke and Naruto gasped in amazement.

Kurohi rolled out of the way and jumped up in time to deflect a swipe from Kuroi's powerful tails. Kuroi shouted in glee with such a fight.

'_Yes, yes! Fight me with all the power you have within yourself! Fight for the one you love as I do!'_ cackled Kuroi in a mad happiness.

'_Yes I shall fight with all I have if you can handle it and I fight for the man I love… Sasuke,'_ admitted Kurohi with a bowed head.

'_I've been at this longer than you as proof, two tails instead of one. Yes, but it this love strong enough? Does he love you back?'_ asked Kuroi with a sadistic grin.

Sasuke upon hearing this conversation and hearing Kurohi confess her love to him made him stand stock-still. Then he thought for a moment to find his feelings and realized that he truly loved Kurohi.

-Back with the females fighting-

Kurohi was speechless.

'_I-I don't know...'_

_'Come now foolchild are you to fight me or yourself?' _taunted Kuroi.

'_You!!_' shouted Kurohi.

Kuroi squealed in delight_, 'EHHEAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA_!'

The two leaped at each other in fury. By some miracle it was Kuroi on the ground underneath Kurohi's massive paws and jaws

Kurohi was about to clamp her jaws around Kuroi's neck when something burning hit her in the side.

Kurohi howled in pain as flames engulfed her side. She rolled on the ground as Kuroi turned on the owner of those flames

'_You are to stay out of this. This is my battle,'_ Kuroi growled at Itachi.

Itachi glared at her.

"You were close to death," he growled, as he kicked Kakashi's knocked out form to the side. His eyes were twitching terribly.

_'You used Sharingan too much didn't you?"_ she asked.

He gave her a twitchy glare.

He said nothing but Kuroi could tell he had, she licked his face and said, _'You must not overuse the Sharingan. Remember it may cause you to lose your eyesight now stay out of my fight.'_

Itachi glared more but complied

Kurohi, who had recovered, snarled menacingly catching both of their attention, as Sasuke leap out of the air and attacked Itachi. Kuroi was about to attack the youngest Uchiha when Kurohi tackled her.

Kurohi bit into Kuroi's ear causing her to cry out in pain and flail her paws, cutting into Kurohi's stomach.

The large cat squealed and leapt off.

Kuroi bowed her head down and blood dripped down her white/sliver fur.

Growling she leap again, her chakra lighting her tail with fire, she slashed it across Kurohi's face making her growl.

Kurohi's claws scrapped against Kuroi's chest, knocking the wind out of the wolf.

As the wolf flew backwards, Kurohi gathered chakra into her claws and scraped them down Kuroi's side making her howl in pain.

'_Come on is that the best you can do?'_ Kurohi sneered.

As soon as Kuroi was up Kurohi pounced on her back and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

Kurohi swung Kuroi around and let go. Kuroi ended up 100-yards from where she previously was standing.

Kuroi staggered to stand up blood matted her fur and dirt had covered her side.

'_You, insolent brat!'_ snarled Kuroi, _'you can't even open the second gate and you think you can push me around!'_

Again Kuroi's form shifted, black tendrils of mist swarmed over her and her body changed.

'_**Much...better.'**_

Out of the mist stepped a person's figure long black hair and silver eyes and an ancient kimono was on their form.

* * *

ohh a cliffy...i think. --;

review please


	6. Chapter 6

heres a new chappie. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6 

'_**This child is the second gate, sadly I can only acquire it for a short amount of time, but time enough will do,**_' spoke the new Kuroi.

Kurohi backed away, afraid of what Kuroi might do.

Kuroi sneered.

'_**Only with long amounts of training can one even dream to have such a power. The only ones I ever witnessed to do it were**_

_**...the first Hokage,**_

_**...leader of the Akatsuki,**_

_**...Myself...and,**_

_**...Itachi Uchiha.'**_

Itachi smirked

Kurohi and Sasuke's eyes both widened a measurable amount. They both took a step back away from Kuroi and Itachi, who was now standing by Kuroi.

'_**Right now my real body is dieing and it will take along time to recover because I have not mastered the second gate but I do have enough power to do just this.'**_

Kuroi pulled up a long sleeved arm and opened her palm

Then blew out a thick mist of silver and blue grains. The grains grew into a fine fog, which surrounded everyone.

"What in the world is going on?" shouted Naruto.

"Heh I've only seen it once but this is the power of Nyx," said Kisame from somewhere to the kyubi boy's left.

Kurohi and Sasuke could see the small grains in front of them. Then Kuroi said only one thing.

'_**Arts' a bang.'**_

The grains exploded.

And the Akatsuki and Naruto disappeared as team Neji and Kiba arrived.

Where they found a terribly hurt team Naruto without Naruto

There in the clearing they saw Kakashi, unconscious and twitching, Sasuke, bleeding from a bad gash on his chest and a HUGE black jaguar that was in the worst shape anyone had seen.

Hinata ran over to help Sasuke

Neji and Tenten went over to Kakashi to drag him over to the others.

And the rest just stood and stared at the big black jaguar lying by Sasuke's side.

The jaguar growled and just as it looked like it was going to change, Sasuke, revived by Hinata, ran to its side with a discarded cloak

The growl turned into a feminine moan and in the spot where the jaguar was previously, laid a girl Kurohi, Sasuke was just in time to cover her so she would be decent and everyone gasped at the transformation.

Kurohi began coughing up blood and such and her body was littered with cuts scrapes and burns. Sasuke grimaced but helped her relax.

"Sakura get over here to heal her!" he shouted to the pink haired girl who had just finished with Kakashi.

"Go…ahead…Sakura I got it here," murmured Hinata as she helped Neji and Lee pick up the ko-ed sensei.

Sakura nodded and ran over to the two. Tenten was addressing Sasuke on what happened when she bent down to begin healing Kurohi. Said feline girl still had a number of red markings on her face from her transformation.

"She's out cold, what in the world happened?" asked Sakura as she began working on the worse of it all.

Sasuke's eyes were hard and cold, "Itachi..." he began Sakura gasped.

"And Kuroi...her power..." he murmured.

At the sound of the older ninja's name the entire group turned to listen except for ko-ed Kakashi.

"Kuroi-nee-san... she's..." began Lee

"Yes, she's a member of the Akatsuki," ended Sasuke.

The group was a taken back. "No..."

-With Itachi and co at the base-

"Kuroi! KUROI!" shouted Deidara as Itachi and Kisame held him back, "NO Kuroi you can't die please, un. NO!"

"You have to get him out of here, she's in too much stress right now for this," growled Kakuzu as he began stitching up Kuroi. Her breathing was labored and her body convulsed.

Itachi nodded and he and Kisame 'escorted' Deidara out.

"NO, let me go un! I need to see her! LET ME SEE HER!" he shouted.

"SHUT UP DEIDARA!" commanded Itachi as he slammed the blonde into the wall, "shut up and calm down."

Deidara whimpered, "We brought her back Deidara, but I don't even know if she wants to see your face," growled Itachi.

Deidara's lone eye widened and filled with tears, his head drooped and he relaxed. Itachi and Kisame backed away.

"..If you…dared…un..." began Deidara, "touch her...I'll...kill you Uchiha..." Itachi snorted and left.

"Um...listen Deidara. You should know that Kuroi only thinks of you as a brother." Kisame said

Deidara's eye widened. "But I-I...love her."

"Well she um...has feelings for Itachi is all I know." Kisame said

Deidara's eye flared, "You're not serious are you?"

Kakuzu snorted, "You mean to say that you never noticed? It was plain as day when Kuroi first came here that Itachi had a crush on her."

"And that Kuroi fell in love with Itachi." Kisame put in.

Deidara hung his head to hide even more tears then he ran out of the room. Kisame rolled his eyes and Kakuzu went back to stitching up the wounded woman in front of him.

-With Sasuke and co-

In the amount of time it took Sakura, who was joined by Hinata after she took care of the ko-ed sensei, to heal most of the worst of the wounds, Sasuke had told everyone there what had happened.

"I can't believe Kuroi-nee-san is a traitor," cried Lee.

They all were upset and they were all thinking the same thing Lee voiced, that they couldn't believe that Kuroi was a traitor.

She had been so close to every one of the rookie nine and team Guy that she was like a big sister.

"I still don't like the way Kuroi treated her." Neji said indicating the injured woman Sakura was healing.

"Ya. Kurohi was the closest to Kuroi of any of us." Shino pointed out.

Sasuke had said nothing since he finished explaining. He just sat there stone faced while watching Kurohi's face.

_'Something must have happened that Sasuke hadn't told us.'_ thought Tenten.

"Oi Sasuke, what's the matter with you. You haven't said a word for 10 minutes." Kiba asked without shouting remarkably.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke suddenly.

"Yes..." she replied weakly.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" he asked as he looked down everyone, _'none of them could match Kuroi's power. Maybe me or Naruto but none of them'._ He thought

"Um...the wounds…maybe a week but I have no clue when she's going to wake up," she replied.

"We all need to get back to Konoha, Akatsuki have Naruto we need to regroup and attack soon." instructed Sasuke. They all nodded.

So Kiba and Akamaru hauled Kakashi and Sasuke was forced to let Neji carry Kurohi because he was in too bad a shape to do so himself. And so they set off.

* * *

review please and thanks to my reviewers: 

GTEX: thanks i will.

itachi girl88: awwww thanks heres more


	7. Chapter 7

heres a new chappie. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

-With Akatsuki Deidara-

He collapsed onto his bed, great tears of sadness leaking from his eye. He ripped off his cloak and shoes and threw his headband at the wall and curled up fetal position and cried.

_'She...she even said it...'_ he though behind the sobs, _'she told me she'd be...Back...she said it for...me...no one...else...'_

Deidara buried himself into his pillows; there he found not only a kunai but a picture as well.

"Sa…Sasori...Danna...what would've you done... sob ..?" he asked the picture of his old friend.

Tears fell from the artist's eyes and dripped onto the paper. The blonde explosion artist cried out once more. Pulling the photo and his pillow to him, he bit into his arm till it bled and sobbed.

-With Kuroi-

Kisame rubbed his temples…this was stressful. He was a ninja, he'd killed countless and seen the insides of people of all ages, yet...Itachi made him close his eyes when the bandaging came into play.

"Kisame..." growled Itachi. The shark man growled..."fine, I'll go report to leader," He then left leaving Kakuzu and Itachi alone with Kuroi.

"You're so protective of her it's not funny," laughed Kakuzu as he propped Kuroi up and began working on her arms.

When it came time to wrap Kuroi's torso, it was all Itachi could do to keep himself from reaching out to grab Kuroi's bosoms. Kakuzu just smile and worked as fast as he could to wrap her up.

By the time Kisame came back Kakuzu and Itachi, who still had a massive hard-on from seeing Kuroi's bosoms, had wrapped Kuroi up and set her back down to make her as comfortable as possible.

"So she's gonna live?" Kisame asked.

"Of course she's going to live!" Itachi snapped.

"Yes she's going to live but I don't know when she's gonna wake up." Kakuzu answered truthfully.

Itachi sat down in the only chair by the bed and stared at Kuroi's face.

Kakuzu and Kisame shared an understanding look and left the room so Itachi could be alone with the one he loved.

A single tear ran down his cheek and landed on Kuroi's hand. "Please you mustn't leave me. I-I love you." Itachi whispered.

-With Sasuke and co-

"Hold still you brat!" Shizune hissed at Sasuke.

Shizune was further treating Sasuke for his minor injuries while Tsunade treated Kurohi in another part of the hospital.

Sasuke was also squirming because he wanted to see if Kurohi was okay

As if reading his mind Tsunade came into the room in which Sasuke was being treated.

"Is Ku--" Sasuke began but was interrupted by the hand Tsunade held up.

"Yes Kurohi is out of danger for now but she is still unconscious." Tsunade informed Sasuke weakly.

"I'm go-" began Sasuke but was cut off again by Tsunade

"NO, you will not, she's not going to die but we don't need you running about. Besides you also need to be admitted back into the Village Hidden in the Leaves," growled Tsunade

Sasuke was about to argue back when he realized it was for Kurohi's safety.

"Fine, so where am I to be judged?" he growled. Eyes flashing.

"Not now Uchiha I have more pressing things to attend to...but Jiraya said he wanted to talk to you," said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing about what you saw this afternoon," said Tsunade as she escorted him out the door.

"You know where you can find him," said Tsunade as she retreated back into the hospital.

Sasuke sighed, of coarse the local bathhouse...

-Bathhouse-

"Ah yes so Tsunade forwarded my message to you," said the old perve as he gazed through a hole in the fence. Sasuke sweat dropped; yes this was Naruto's teacher.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh aren't they just lovely?" squealed Jiraya. Sasuke couldn't help but murmur to himself, "yeah if it was Kurohi."

"Oh so you've finally found yourself a lady have you?" inquired Jiraya.

Sasuke's face flushed.

"I...I…just..." he began but Jiraya beat him too it.

"Don't worry about it sport you'll get a hold of it sooner or later," he said as he patted him on the shoulder. Sasuke vaguely wondered what in the world he was talking about.

"Now about Kuroi, yeah she's a traitor but she's worked for everyone." said Jiraya, "She's been under everyone's employment and the Hokage knows that, that's why she wasn't arrested the moment she stepped foot in here."

Sasuke looked up at the white haired man in question.

"She's worked for us before and she's double crossed up before, done it to everyone, that is except for the Akatsuki, never, she never did anything against them," said Jiraya, "and I don't know why. Or what they give her."

"But..."

"Now about what you saw, and what...Kurohi-chan did that is completely and utterly against every law in Konoha, it is a secret jutsu of sorts that only the First Hokage was ever to truly wield. And he refused to show anyone. But as you can see it got out, how Kurohi-chan was able to do it is completely beyond me," instructed Jiraya

"Then how did Kuroi do it?" asked Sasuke.

Jiraya turned and stared down at the black haired boy.

"She's...always had a thing for odd things and powers..." said Jiraya but that was all he would say on the matter.

-With Akatsuki-

"Kuroi..." murmured Itachi as he leaned closer to her, tears ran down his face. His lips trembled.

But softly they made contact with hers.

Then his eyes began to burn in the pain that came when he used the Sharingan too much. He groaned and rubbed his eyes in furry.

Kakuzu came in with the intent to check Kuroi's vitals. Then he saw Itachi rub at his eyes furiously and sighed.

"You overused the Sharingan didn't you?" Kakuzu stated rather than asked.

Itachi stopped rubbing and glared at Kakuzu.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kakuzu went over to a cupboard and got out a special medication made just for this problem...

"You have to stop using the Sharingan so much. You know what Kuroi says to you on that matter." Kakuzu brought in Kuroi's name on purpose. He knew Itachi would listen if she were brought up.

"Fine I'll remember next time." Itachi grumbled.

Itachi took the medicine and let Kakuzu check Kuroi's vitals.

"Well she's steady for now." Kakuzu announced and left the room.

"Kuroi..." Itachi whispered.

-At the hospital-

Sasuke was sitting by Kurohi's bed listening to her breathe.

Then he heard someone calling out his name softly.

He looked over at the bed and saw that Kurohi was dreaming...

..…and about him no less.

Sasuke sighed.

Then he went back to staring at the floor.

"Why can't you wake the hell up?" Sasuke muttered.

Kuroi and Kurohi were both out for the next four days until...

* * *

wow a cliffie i didnt know i was capable of another one...

oh well review please


	8. Chapter 8

hey sorry for the wait but heres another chappie!

enjoy me and kuroi's works

**_Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or the character Kuroi... or the idea just the character Kurohi. (ugh i hate disclaiming)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

-At the Akatsuki base-

_'Ugh, that's the last time I eat sushi before fighting,'_ though Kuroi as she slowly surfaced into the world of the horny and living.

Slowly she blinked and allowed her vision to come back to her.

_'Did I gain weight or something?'_ she thought to herself before she looked down.

But no, she hadn't in fact...

"OMFG ITACHI GET OFF OF ME!!" she screamed when she found said Uchiha with his head draped across her midsection.

"Uhg…wha…" he began, as his head shot up, a bit of drool clung to his lip.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!"

"Well Kuroi's awake," said Kisame as he battled Kakuzu at shoji.

"True, true, and Itachi's going to be getting a black eye," added Kakuzu

"Hey, I just might go see. Ya know you never know when those bandages might just go...POP!" said Hidan with a smirk.

"I wouldn't try it Kuroi-nee-san's a beast when she wakes up," added Naruto

They all looked at the kyuubi boy. "Really?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah, she shared an apartment with me once and an ANBU came to tell her she had a mission at five in the morning and she drug him through the window, beat the crap out of him then pushed him back out the window," said the Kyuubi boy as he played go fish with Tobi.

"Ouch," said all males present.

"That's not the worst of it," began Naruto again, "we were on the fourth floor."

All the men groaned.

"Guess no booty call for me then," said Hidan sitting back down to flick through the channels.

A series of crashes were heard and shouting from both respective sexes rang through the halls.

"..So she's up, un" came a voice from the hallway. Everybody turned to look at the new comer.

There in a t-shirt and sweatpants stood Deidara, his hair was rumpled and out of its ponytail and he had dark rings under his eyes.

He was sickly pale and had a large cut on his arm that none of them wanted to realize was made from teeth.

"H-hey Deidara," said Kisame wearily. They had only seen the blonde once in the last five days.

"Un," he replied and walked, or staggered to the kitchen.

Naruto who had heard the whole thing about Deidara and Kuroi looked up to the blonde in sympathy.

He really didn't understand what went on between the two but he did know that with Itachi around it wasn't going to look any better.

"OMG NARUTO!" came a cheery voice from the hallway before Naruto was glomped and almost died of suffocation because the bandages didn't hold...back...

"I…know it's nice...too…see you too Kuroi-nee-san," choked out Naruto.

"Oh they didn't hurt you did they imouto? Did they?" she cried.

"No...nee-san they didn't" he said finally as she pulled away. A familiar grunt came from the kitchen causing all to look in that direction.

"Looks like you recovered fine," shot Deidara his voice like ice. Kuroi's eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled.

"Deidara..." she began. He turned his back.

"Forget it," he said, and with that his form disappeared down the hallway.

"Deidara! No wait!" she called after him, "what's wrong?"

She caught up with him and went to grab his arm when she saw the cut. Her eyes were wide. His flashed.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG UN?" he began shouting, "YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT GODFORSAKEN WEASEL, AND LIED TO ME YOU BITCH!"

Deidara stomped into his room and slammed the door in her face.

Kuroi stared wide eyed at the door till she collapsed to her knees and grabbed her stomach, tears rolled out of her eyes...

"Deidara please I need to tell you something please," pleaded Kuroi as she leaned against his door.

"I can't hear you," he shouted through the door.

"I just need to tell you," she pleaded all the eyes were on hers.

"I can't hear you through the door un," he said again.

Kuroi leaned against the door and just as Itachi's door opened she said it.

"DEIDARA I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!"

The entire hideout was silent save for Kuroi's sobs.

* * *

review please!! 


End file.
